


To the Victors

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party was the stuff of legend. Or it would be, once Chuck finished writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victors

The party was the stuff of legend. Or it would be, once Chuck finished writing it, but he was currently occupied with a redheaded hunter from Wyoming and about a gallon of beer. Bobby had provided every alcoholic substance he could scrounge; Sam hoped Dean was keeping an eye on the grain alcohol or several of the party guests might end up going home blind. But it was the end of the end of the world, and who didn't want to kick up their heels?

Gabriel, for one. The Trickster had slipped away from the party after an obligatory water into Kahlua performance, and Sam had only just managed to disentangle himself from a group of well-wishers so he could go in search of the missing archangel. Sam found him around the side of Bobby's outer garage, leaning against the corrugated metal with his arms folded.

"Hey," Sam started, but when he was near Gabriel grabbed his shirt and yanked him in for a hard, desperate kiss. The beer bottle Sam had been holding fell to the ground, its contents puddling around Sam's feet as Gabriel cupped his head. Gabriel's tongue was demanding, his teeth painful on Sam's bottom lip.

Sam groaned and leaned into Gabriel, bending down to meet the assault. He ran a hand through Gabriel's hair while he braced himself against the sharp metal with the other arm. Gabriel nuzzled his jaw, biting and nipping his way to the soft juncture at Sam's neck, where he sucked and marked the skin.

Gabriel's skin was on fire, his hands a furnace under Sam's t-shirt, rucking up the smooth fabric to bare Sam's torso. Sam brushed his hips forward, his hand at Gabriel's waist, and was surprised to find no erection there.

"Gabriel," he said softly. "What--"

"I can't," Gabriel said, pained. "Michael, Lucifer... they were my brothers. I just watched them burn up. I... can't."

Sam moved his lips to Gabriel's head, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips. "I know," he said. "What do you need?"

Gabriel's laugh was harsh, almost a sob. "Fuck me, Sam. Just fuck me."

Sam inhaled sharply. Not like this, he wanted to say. But long ago he'd made a promise to do whatever Gabriel needed. They'd made the promise to each other in the days when Sam needed to know that someone would do the right thing by him, no matter what happened.

Wrapping his arms around Gabriel, he held him, squeezing gently. After a long moment, with Gabriel so unresponsive in his grasp, he sighed and released Gabriel but the angel stirred. Gabriel screwed his fingers into Sam's shirt and pulled, his breath hot on Sam's face. "Do it," he said hoarsely.

Sam didn't argue. He unbuttoned Gabriel's jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers, running a hand down each leg as he pushed the fabric lower. Carefully he turned Gabriel around, and the angel sank gratefully against the rippled metal as if in penance.

Sam put a finger in his mouth and wetted it, then moved it to Gabriel's ass, opening him gently. Gabriel clenched around him and muttered, "Hard, Sam. Make me feel it."

Sam's traitorous cock was already weeping in anticipation. He pumped hard, slicking himself with his own precome. One hand on Gabriel's hip, Sam guided his cock forward and breached Gabriel with a hiss. Gabriel was tensed and tight, and tears came to Sam's eyes as he stroked forward, pulled out, and repeated. The movement was fierce, throbbing in the sweet depths of Gabriel's heat. Sam gritted his teeth, wanting to feel only Gabriel's pain but carried along, heedless, by the familiarity of Gabriel's form beneath his own, hips moving back to meet Sam as his body laid itself open.

Gabriel splayed his hands across the metal wall, clenching his fingers with each thrust. "C'mon Sam," he muttered. "I need to feel it. I need to feel _you_."

Sam's balls tightened at the words, his hips stuttered, and he tried desperately to draw out the movement but shit, Gabriel calling out to him was enough to push him over the edge and he emptied himself into Gabriel.

He collapsed forward, panting, and clasped his hands around Gabriel's waist. "I'm sorry," he said helplessly, meaning so much in the words. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriel wiped his eyes and turned around. His lips were soft on Sam's. "Don't apologize. We won," he said sadly. With a snap, they were clean and their clothes back in place. Gabriel's hand on Sam's arm was tight, grateful. "We won," he repeated.

Sam pulled Gabriel away from the wall, and Gabriel threaded his fingers through Sam's. "C'mon, it's a party. Let's see if we can get Castiel loaded."

Sam let Gabriel don his Trickster mask, and smiled when Gabriel conjured Pina Coladas for both of them. It was a celebration, after all.

He made a mental note to excise this from Chuck's draft of the party. And embellish the part where they got Cas drunk, because that definitely would be the stuff of legend.


End file.
